


V jako víra

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Series: Od A do Z [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, jizvy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Dva muži odhalují své jizvy.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody
Series: Od A do Z [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042557
Kudos: 1





	V jako víra

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [T Is for Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45155) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



> Autorka originálu je Delphi, a zatímco ona má každé drabble přesně o 100 slovech, v překladu tenhle počet nedodržuju. Betaread překladu provedla moje maminka.

Počtvrté se dokonce dostanou do postele, s rozsvíceným světlem a svlečení. Moody se na chvíli zastaví, otočen zády, zatímco si odepíná nohu. Letmé ohlédnutí přes rameno zastihne Remuse, jak se nejistě nadechuje, než vyklouzne z hábitu. Stopy jsou to staré i čerstvé a všechny hluboké. Okamžik se mlčky pozorují.

Pak Remuse se zavrčením stáhne dolů, vezme ho do úst a přiměje ho výt.

Vždycky tvrdil, nikdy nevěř muži, který nemá jednu dvě jizvy.


End file.
